A Fine Line
by tribute304
Summary: Peeta has always had thoughts about Gale, but he thought they were centered around Katniss. But maybe Katniss isn't involved at all... Gale/Peeta
1. Revelations

I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters in it.

* * *

I hate him.

I can't believe what he's doing, getting Katniss to go out into the forest, to "hunt". Like a couple of dead geese is what he wants. Gale is going to get her in trouble. The new Peacekeepers will find out. Then she will be whipped. Or worse.

I need to straighten this out, to straighten him out. I don't care if he keeps flirting with Katniss, well I do, but if that's what she wants, I just want her to be happy. I can live without her if she's happy, and if we can deal with the Capitol.

But her dying because Gale is desperate I cannot handle. If she dies I don't know what I will do. I need to talk to him.

I walk out of my house, leaving the Victor's Village, heading for the fence. I know Gale will be out in the woods at this time of day, especially when the mines are down from that last cave in. I guess its good that Gale wasn't in that, Katniss would never recover.

When I get to the fence, my stomach turns. Leaving District 12 is dangerous, many people have been getting in trouble for things that used to be common. But I suck it up and climb through the hole, beginning my search for Gale. Katniss has only taken me here a couple of times, I hope I can remember her "spots". They're probably the same ones Gale uses. He never leaves her alone.

The day is still early, probably a few hours before lunchtime. The sun shines through the leaves, casting beautiful shadows on the ground. I can hear birds and little animals running around, enjoying the warm air which has finally arrived. Katniss thinks I hate the forest. I don't, this part of it I really like. I just don't like my memories of the Games in the forest. Or her hunting in them because she's bored.

I walk into a large open clearing. I have been here before. Katniss and I had a picnic here once. That was when Gale spent more time in the mines, and she spent more time with me.

I large deer runs out into the clearing, leaping great strides. Its coming in my direction, until it sees me and veers to the left. Only about a second later, before I can even understand what is happening, an arrow shoots out from the tree line, missing the deer. When I look back to the left, the deer has already escaped into the maze of trees.

"Damn it!"

I see Gale walk out from the trees, obviously angry. Guess I found him.

"You ruined that Peeta! I had that buck! Damn it!"

As he walks closer, picking up his lost arrow, I almost forget why I'm there. He is wearing this loose shirt over some cargo pants. Gale has obviously been hunting awhile, he looks slightly sweaty, making the shirt stick to his body. The morning light makes Gale's olive skin look amazing, why haven't I noticed that about Katniss? "I didn't miss that shot Gale, that was you."

That didn't make Gale any less angry, "Everything was fine till you showed up". He looks like he's had a no luck hunting this morning, there are no little rabbits or squirrels on his belt.

"Doesn't look like everything was fine." Once I say that I regret it. Kinda a low blow.

Gale's face softens a little bit at that thought. "I guess you're right, why are you out here anyway Peeta? Katniss isn't with me."

"I am actually here to talk to you Gale." He raises his eyebrows. "But it is about Katniss", and he lowers them again, rolling his eyes.

He starts, "Look, Peeta…"

"You can't take her out here Gale! Its dangerous! She's going to get caught, and when she does…"

"She can handle herself! She has all these years! And just because you don't want us having any contact doesn't mean you can tell her what to do!"

"I have never told her not to see you! And I really don't care if you're together! As long as she is happy and safe!"

"And I'm sure this whole thing with the Capitol is just eating you up then…"

"How can you say I'm happy with what Snow is doing? That's terrible!" I stopped for a moment. That was a strong accusation, but what if he was right, I would never stand a chance with Katniss unless we were in this situation. But to say this is what I wanted is too much.

Gale began again, "I think you are jealous Peeta, I don't think you want us together because you don't want Katniss and I to become closer." I notice that Gale is coming closer.

"I told you, I don't care if you two are together." Gale was still inching closer, making me uncomfortable almost. I feel like my checks are red.

"But you do Peeta, I can see it, I can see it in the way your eyes linger for just an extra moment. I can see it in the way you lick your lips when you stare. I can see it when you daze off, thinking about me."

My eyes open wide. I feel my mouth hang slightly. Now I realize how close Gale truly is to me. Our chests are almost touching. I can see his eyes looking into mine. There is a feeling there, but I can't quite grasp it. "Gale…"

He cuts me off, pressing his lips to mine. I can sense that feeling again, it is so close, but lingering just beyond my mind. Longing, care, a need. We separate for a moment, looking at each other. Then Gale presses against me, his hand sliding behind my neck, his lips against mine again. This time it is more, I feel his tongue against my lips, asking for an opening, and I give him one. Then his other hand slips around my waist, and we press even closer together. We are both fighting now, trying to get more of the other, trying to satisfy this feeling.

He releases me. I can feel us both panting. He smiles, "I knew I was right." That makes me chuckle, and I smile back.

I didn't even know he was right. But I know now. That feeling, which I guess I have always been pushing to the edge, its overwhelming now. I know only Gale can satisfy this need. This time I kiss him, but only for a moment. Then I press my head against his chest, he is so tall. He puts his chin on my head. We both close our eyes and just stand there, together. In this moment I realize what that feeling is. I can't believe it.

I love him.

* * *

Thanks! Next chapter up soon! Comments welcome!


	2. Confessions

I do not own Hunger Games or anything related to it.

* * *

I love him.

I love Gale. The olive skinned, dark haired, gray-eyed guy who could have any girl he wants.

We stayed in the woods after we kissed, sitting under a tree in the shade. I sat next to him, my head on his shoulder, with his head resting on mine.

"When did you know Gale? When did you know you, liked me?"

I can feel him chuckle. "Actually, I knew that time you gave Katniss the bread. She told me the next day. And when I saw you take care of Katniss in the Arena. You just have this endless quality. Its like I always feel there is something better beyond the horizon when I am near you, you're so pure. Katniss doesn't have that, she is too, fired up."

I exhale. "Katniss. I don't know what to say to her, or even how I feel about her. I thought…"

"You thought you loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I still care about her. I just don't know what to say."

Gale holds me closer, his arm wrapping around me. "We will tell her together. When we were younger, I thought I loved her. But I realize now, she's more like my sister."

I turn around to look at him, "Will you stop taking her out here though, I really don't want her to get hurt by the Peacekeepers."

"I will take it under consideration." He kisses me again, smiling.

As the sun starts to go down we begin to walk back towards District 12. Gale grabs my hand halfway there, and he holds it all the way to the fence, when I pull away. "I don't want anyone to see and tell Katniss before we do. Okay?"

"I understand." He kisses me really quickly before we climb back into town.

As we walk closer my home, just a block from the bakery, I look over at Gale. Soon we will have to split up, part, and I don't want this moment to end. I feel like none of it was real. Like I will wake up.

We stop at the intersection. I know I will have to go left, Gale will have to go right. He looks at me and smiles. I can feel myself trying to imprint his face in my memory, this memory. "I feel like I am in a dream Gale."

"I will see you tomorrow Peeta. I promise." He slowly turns away and walks down the street. I watch him until he turns away. Wow. I am so in love.

I spend the rest of the evening trying to understand how I could go so long without realizing how much I love Gale.

We never had any classes together in school, although I always saw him around afterwards, fighting off girls with a stick. I remember feeling angry and jealous, although I guess it was directed at the girls.

The only real memories I have with him, other then the ones because of the Hunger Games, are the times he would sell what he killed in the forest. He was just as good of a shot as Katniss, and he would sell squirrels and rabbits to my father. I remember him coming into the shop, bargaining for more money, and I would just watch him from behind the counter, or out the window.

Finally I go to sleep, looking out the window next to my bed. All I do is think about Gale, wondering if he is thinking about me right now.

Suddenly I wake up. I heard something. I thud? Then I hear it again. Thud. I lean out of bed, looking out the window. All I see is darkness until, thud. It was a rock against my window. I ease it open, as slowly as possible because it squeaks usually. Then I lean out more and look down. Gale!

He's on the ground, another rock in his hand, smiling up at me. "I couldn't sleep!" It's funny how he's trying to whisper and scream at the same time. "Can I come up?" I nod and smile. He starts climbing the wall of my home, probably experience from trees in the forest. There is a small roofline outside my window, and he climbs up and walks over to the window.

I slide over in my bed, and he comes through my window right next to me. Before I can say anything he swoops in, kissing me. He pushes me back against the bed, and I feel his tongue start exploring my mouth. My hand finds the back of his head, and I feel his slip to my waist.

He pulls away. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Peeta. I couldn't keep away." He kisses me again, softly this time. Then he stops and looks into my eyes. I see that feeling again. Love.

"You broke your promise." I smile.

"I'm sorry." He smiles mischievously. "How can I make it up to you?"

I whisper now. It seems appropriate. "I want you to stay tonight. I want you to stay with me." Then I lean up and kiss him.

Again, I feel his tongue in my mouth, fighting for dominance, for power. But I don't want it. I want him. I want to be under him.

I feel his hand slide up my body, his other one is still around my waist. He slides my shirt up, touching the side of my body. He releases my lips, and pulls my shirt up over my head. I feel exposed, I'm solid, to say the least. Not like Gale, strong and lean.

He senses this. "You look beautiful Peeta." He kisses me, soft again, reassuring. I smile slightly. Then I begin to run my hands up his chest. So muscular and strong. I slip under his shirt, feeling each one of his abs under my fingers. Then I begin to slide his shirt off, and he helps me.

Gale is so amazing. His abs are just the beginning, he is muscular everywhere. All I can do is touch him, feeling the strength. He has light little hairs on his chest, that I feel when I touch him. But a darker patch is down by his navel, running down under his pants. I almost gasp thinking what awaits me there.

Finally I look up, and he has this smirk. I realize that he has been watching me stare at him for almost five minutes. "You are just so amazing Gale."

"I think you are, you're smooth and strong."

"No I'm not."

"You are, I can feel it." His hand roam over my chest, now he looks at me like I did him.

Then his mouth finds my neck. He kisses me, and I moan, my hands sliding down his strong, smooth back. Everything about him is perfect. I feel his hand go to my waist again, and his mouth releases my neck. I am sure it is red. Whatever. I have a turtleneck.

Then I flip us over, so I can kiss his body. I begin with us neck, like he did. By the vibrations his body makes I think he likes it. Then I kiss my way down to one of his nipples, taking it into my mouth. He moans, trying to hold back. We can't be noisy here.

He suddenly pulls me up, looking into my eyes. "Peeta? Do you want to keep going? I can stop, but I need to know."

"I do Gale. I want you." He kisses me again. Like liquor.

"Then lets go. I don't want to do this here, where we need to be quiet. I want all of you." All I do his nod.

We jump out the window, Gale is pulling my hand the whole time. We didn't even put our shirts back on, no one could see us anyway, there are no lights to illuminate the street. And the moon is just a sliver. Its just cool enough that my body feels cold, but I won't freeze. Not with Gale anyway.

I can't see a thing, but I supposed he can. Before I know it we are at the fence, he guides me through. Then we are running through the forest, again, I am basically blind. All I get is the occasional glimpse of Gale's bare back in the low light. Then we stop.

We are at a lake. I have never seen it before, but there is a small cabin next to it. Or a shack. Maybe both. Gale leads me down a hill to it, inside. I am still blind, until Gale lights a small lantern. He looks amazing in the candlelight. His grey eyes become darker. His olive skin is a beautiful color, more brown and exotic. His chiseled body, his arms, his pecs, his nipples, his abs. His thin chest hair is almost visible in dark lines, but only because I felt it so recently. I can feel his velvet, smooth skin under my hands, somehow I ended up on the other side of the room, his arms around me.

He lays me back on a mat on the ground. I didn't even notice it when I walked in. He pressed against me, and I feel his length against myself. So strong in every way. He grinds into me and I moan his name. Gale. I need him, I can feel myself becoming stiff. I press him closer, my hands on his back, his lips against mine. When we separate we are panting.

His leg slips between mine, spreading me. Again I feel his hand on my waist, sliding under my thin sleeping-pants. He begins to kiss my neck, working up to my lips, as my pants slide lower down my thigh. I have nothing on underneath them. I raise just a little to help him, and now I am completely exposed in the firelight. He looks down at me, and I feel myself trying to hide from his gaze, I look away.

Then he touches my face, forcing me to look at him. He is simply smiling at me. A true, happy smile. I see that thing in his eyes. "You are beautiful Peeta. Do you know how I know?" I shake my head once. "Because you don't know it. There is true beauty in that." He kisses me.

"I want to see you Gale. Please."

He stands up slowly, unbuttoning his pants. I feel like every second is a year, like my world has frozen to this moment. The soft, dark light bends around him. His pants drop.

Fuck.

How can he be so perfect. His legs are muscular, of course. And his… cock. Its long. Thick. Perfect. All of him.

Gale lays down on top of me, his heat keeping the cold away. With all of him pressed against me, I gasp. He kisses me more, grinding again. Moaning Gale's name, I push him off so I can actually talk. He is so intoxicating. He just floats above me, and I look up and down him.

"Gale, I want you. I need you. Now."

He nods, kissing me to reassure himself. "If you want me to stop…"

"I won't."

He brings his fingers to my mouth, for a second, I'm confused. "I need to prepare you Peeta." Then I nod. I slid them into my mouth, trying to lube them as much as possible, while sucking as hard as I can. He smirks. He gets my message. While I do that he begins sucking on my neck again, moving between that and my chest.

When he thinks I've done enough, he moves his hand under me. His leg spreads mine apart, and I feel his finger at me.

"Relax." Gale kisses me, while pushing in. This finger doesn't hurt, but its uncomfortable. I am not used to it. He quickly puts in another one, and now I gasp, biting my lip. "You need to relax Peeta. Breathe." I take a few long breaths, and Gale begins to push in again, scissoring this time. But I am still tight, and he reaches down, grabbing my cock. He pumps slowly and I begin to relax.

"Gale…" All I can do is say his name.

Suddenly I scream. Gale smiles, kissing my neck. "Your prostrate. Feel good?" I just smile slightly, still panting.

Gale adds another finger, and I need to adjust even more. But this is nothing compared to what's coming.

"That's enough Gale. I need you now. I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want you."

Pulling out, he spits into his hand, and rubs his cock. Even with that, I know it won't be enough. Gale puts one of my legs on his shoulder, pressing the head of his cock against me. He feels so large. I breathe and nod.

Gale presses in, and I begin to moan, but not good like before. He stops, he looks like he's in pain. "Peeta, I don't want to hurt you."

"Keep going Gale. I'm adjusting."

"No you're not Peeta…" But before he can finish, I slide down, until all of Gale is inside me. We both groan. "So tight. Peeta." I close my eyes, still breathing. Then I feel Gale's lips against mine. I feel myself relax. His tongue is with mine, finally I think I have loosened up enough.

"Move Gale. Move." I feel him begin to slide out slowly, then back in. I am still trying to hold back screams. Gale is moaning my name. But I want him to keep moving. I can feel the pain becoming pleasure. "Faster Gale." I see him look me in the eyes as he slams deeper into me. I scream his name, he hit my prostrate again. Now we are both panting, my hands are on Gale's chest, feeling his muscles tense with each thrust. I am moaning with every small climax I feel.

I push Gale back, out of me. He looks at me, confused. We are both sweaty, panting, hard. My arms push him onto his side, and then I am on top of him, kissing him, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I lean back, straddling him. I sit up, grabbing his cock, placing it at my entrance. Slowly I ease down until all of Gale is inside me. He grabs my hips, stroking them. "You are so smooth Peeta. So perfect."

I smile, beginning to move up and down on him. He helps me. My hands are on his chest, feeling every muscle as I ride him for all he's worth.

Gale starts slamming up into me, hitting my spot. I begin to moan, so loudly. If we were in town everyone would be up by now. Then he grabs my cock, pumping with each thrust. I can feel myself building.

"Gale. I am so close. So close."

His hand goes to my face, stroking me at the same time. "Come for me Peeta. Let go."

I release, and cum all over his hand, his chest. But I am still riding Gale's cock. I tense up around him, and I hear him groan. Then he screams my name. I feel him inside me, his essence, filling me up, I feel hot everywhere. I am still riding, milking him. Every drop.

We both relax. The high is slowly coming down. I sit up, feeling him slide out of me, I feel empty. I slide over Gale, placing my head on his chest. The room feels so warm. It is an oasis from the cool air outside. My hand is stroking his pec, he is so sweaty, but I guess I am too.

Gale puts his arm around me, on my back. "Peeta, that was. Amazing." I smile, and look up at him. He leans down to kiss me. "

It was Gale. It was perfect."

"I love you Peeta. I love everything about you."

"I love you too Gale." My head goes back to his chest. I can feel myself drifting off in his arms. I think of one thing as I slip off into the darkness with Gale.

He loves me.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon! Comments Welcome!


	3. Confirmations

Thanks for the comments and suggestions! Some of them may be happening soon...

I do not own the Hunger Games or anything related to the series.

* * *

He loves me.

I woke up with those thoughts ringing in my head, and thin lines of sunlight streaming in through the shack's windows.

My head is on Gale's chest, his arms around me. I can feel his slow, low breathing. Some time in the night we must have been cold, a thin blanket comes up to our waists.

I sit up, holding the blanket over my chest to keep the cool air away. It must be early morning, just after sunrise.

I am sore... why am I... oh. I almost forgot. I smile to myself, remembering every detail. It feels like a dream, a far away memory. Then I feel a hand sliding down my back.

Gale is looking up at me, smiling, I can tell his hands rough from working in the mines. They slide down the small of my back, he is remembering everything as well.

"Hi." That's all I can think of right now.

"Morning. How did u sleep? Not too sore?" His handsome, sly grin appears again.

"No Gale." Then I realize it will probably be worse when I get up. "Although I won't be comfortable for a while." He smiles even wider.

"Sorry."

"I'm not Gale." I lean down to kiss him once, slow and sweet. His arms wrap around me, and I am trapped. I end up on top of him, straddling him. Then I notice something stiff a little bit lower. "Really? After last night?"

I can't get enough of that smile. "Hey, I'm young. So are you."

"Well I don't have enough energy or... heat, for that already!" I kiss him again. Then an idea pops in my head.

I release Gale's sweet lips, kissing and nibbling my way down his smooth neck, to his chest. I can feel his thin hair under my lips as I take his nipple in my mouth, and Gale moans. One of his hands is on my head, another on my back, both begging for more.

"Peeta... I... I need..."

As I kiss my way lower, I cut him off. "Be." Kiss. "Patient." Kiss. "Gale." Kiss.

By now the blanket is pushed to the side, our bodies are providing the heat to stay warm now. Seeing Gale's body in the bright light is just as stunning.

My mouth traces each of his abs, while my hand finds his aching cock. He gasps as I begin to stroke up and down slowly, smearing precum down his shaft. I look up at Gale, he is biting his lip trying to restrain himself.

I lean down, and I can hear Gale suck in a deep breath. But I kiss the area around his shaft, the smooth part where his dark, thick curls are forming. Then I hear him moan, in disappointment. I smile. While I kiss his body, my thumb rubs the tip of his cock, he is so sensitive that he begins arching into my hand. I stop.

"What do you want Gale?" I look up at him seductively. His eyes show him in pain. "Tell me Gale."

"I want you. I want your mouth around my dick. I want to feel you. I need you." He is panting.

Slowly, I lean down. My hand is still around Gale's base, and I lick the top of his cock. Salty. But appealing. Then I slide my mouth over the head, swirling my tongue around it. I feel Gale shudder. I slowly move lower, trying to get as much as I can. I stroke the bottom part I can't reach. As I suck harder, Gale's hands clench the mat under us.

"Peeta, that feels so good. I can't handle it. I'm close."

I hum in confirmation, the vibrations going up Gale's body. He moans again, and I bob my head up and down more, faster. Gale moans louder, saying my name, and a bunch of other things I can't understand. Then I feel his body shake, and he thrusts up, almost choking me. I feel a hot liquid in my throat. I am surprised, but I try to swallow all of it as Gale releases. When he finally stops, I lean up, my hand sore from stroking, my mouth warm.

Gale is looking at me, he is out of breath. He attempts a weak smile. I see the look in his eyes again. Love.

I move up Gale's body to his lips. Kissing him is so amazing, his tongue exploring my mouth, his hand on my neck. We stop and my head is on his chest again, his hand stroking my back again, my hand on his sweaty chest again.

"Peeta. That was. Great." He exhales, almost chuckling. "Do you need anything?"

Now I chuckle. "No Gale, I am perfect."

We sit there for a while. Just listening to the forest's sounds, watching the moving shadows from the leaves through the window.

Moments like this are prefect. Just being with Gale, feeling him with me. Knowing we are together.

I love this.

* * *

Next chapter up soon! Comments and ideas welcome!


	4. Complications

Update! So I honestly planned to just write a oneshot or twoshot when I began this, but now I am liking the plot with the novel so I am going to continue it. Just so you know the chapters so far have taken place in the beginning of Catching Fire. Thanks for all the support and ideas!

I do not own the Hunger Games or any related ideas.

* * *

I love this.

Walking in the forest with Gale, after spending the night together, it feels so nice. Gale takes my hand after we leave the shack, and we stay together as he guides us back to the Seam.

"Its a good thing that I live in the Victor's Village Gale. My Mom would completely disown me if she found out about us."

"Well then I guess we will just have to go back to the lake." He smiles at me.

"But I think you could come over, if we can restrain ourselves more. Vocally..."

Again he smiles. "I would like that, being in a bed would be nice." I move closer to him, happy with our little, comical mood.

When we near the fence, I stop, holding both of Gale's hands in mine.

"Gale, I really want to tell Katniss. Today. I won't feel okay with her while we are lying and sneaking around."

"Okay. I understand Peeta. She is important to both of us."

I move into his embrace. "How will she handle it? I don't want to hurt her."

"I think she will be okay. We will do it together." Gale leans in to kiss me, and I feel safe and grounded again, now that I know he will be there.

We climb through the fence, heading towards the Victor's Village. Katniss should be there right now, maybe with Haymitch too. We walk through the village until we reach the manicured, newer homes, and pass the empty ones up to Katniss' home.

We knock on the door, and in a moment it slides open, revealing Katniss and a surprised expression.

"Gale, Peeta, what are you both doing here?" I guess I would be surprised too, until yesterday we basically hated each other, or so I thought.

I can barely make I contact with her, I feel too guilty. At least Gale has enough sense and strength to talk. "Can we come in Katniss, we need to talk to you." Katniss steps to the side, and we enter, following her into the small living room.

There are wedding dresses and designs and other fashion things scattered about. I suppose that must all be from Cinna, in preparation for the upcoming interviews. I can't help thinking how strange this, this discussion surrounded by these beautiful dresses. How ironic. And sad.

Gale and I sit on the couch, Katniss is across from us in an armchair. She looks confused and concerned still. "Has something happened? To Prim or my mother? To Haymitch? What is it?" She seems to be getting frantic now.

Gale stops this derailing train. "No Katniss! Everyone's fine! Don't worry. But we need to tell you something important." He pauses, looking at me. I still can't look at Katniss, I keep my eyes on Gale. "Peeta and I. We are... we have been... we are together, Katniss." His hand takes mine, his thumb stroking it.

Finally I look up at her. She is wide eyed, shifting between the two of us, silent still. She seems to be thinking rapidly, unable to process what is happening. I look at Gale and he just has this sad, regretful expression for what we have done now.

He tries again. "Katniss... are you..."

Then Katniss storms out of her chair, out of the room and out the front door. Neither of us even had the time or thought to stop her. We are just sitting, looking down. I feel tears form in my eyes, along with a terrible pain in my stomach. "Gale, what have we done?" Then I can't hold myself back and I begin to tear more, and he scoots over, holding me again. "We hurt Katniss so much Gale." I'm sniffling. "What can we do?" I can't hold back more tears and whimpers. I feel terrible.

"Shhhh, Peeta." He is stroking my back, trying to calm me. But I can hear the pain in his voice too. "It's going to be okay, don't worry, we will talk to her."

"What could we ever say to her?"

"We will think of something." He keeps his arms around me until I calm down. What would I do without him? I can't even imagine.

Finally I compose myself, and look up at Gale. He looks sad too. "I think we should go Gale." He nods and we move towards the door. We open it and take a step out. Katniss is on the sidewalk looking up at us.

Before we can say anything, Katniss speaks. She is calm, but she seems to be confused still, trying to discover what is happening here, with us, with her. "I only have one question for you both." We look at each other, and nod. "Are you happy?"

We are both silent. Its like being punched in the gut, thrown of balance. I expected so much more. Even Gale seems surprised, so now it is my turn to respond for us. I walk forward, talking her hands in mine. I can feel all of our time together hanging between us. Every night in that den. Every day in that arena. All of it is drawing us together, and now it is all in front of us. "Katniss. I can say, with all of my soul, that I have never been happier in my life."

Katniss' expression stays mellow, then a smile appears, just on the edges, then taking over. She moves to Gale, taking his hand. "Then that's all that matters. It's so rare here, you need to take it when you find it." She releases both of our hands, and she reaches up to hug us both, one arm over each shoulder. "I love you both."

We are all holding hands, making a circle. Gale responds. "Thank you Katniss. We both love you so much, you are important to us."

Then the moment is gone. I can feel the weight of the world on us again. I bring up what everyone is thinking. "What are we going to do about the Capitol? Snow."

Katniss takes charge. She is showing that energy, that strength, that power she never even realizes in herself. "I am the one they are watching. Not you. As long as we keep up with the interviews and events, we will be fine. And I will help you two, find time. We can tell Haymitch, he will help. It will all be fine. You can be together." Katniss' wave of optimism washed over us. I already feel better.

* * *

The next few months are amazing. Katniss does everything she can to keep up appearances, and it seems like we have switched places. Now she is the one constantly wowing reporters, leading the interviews.

And then I get to go home to Gale. He spends almost everyday, and night, with me. We tell our families, those who are close, Haymitch. But not everyone, that would only make Snow aware and angry, it could ruin everything. For once I feel like the future looks bright. Even if I have to marry Katniss, I know that she will be there to hold back anyone while Gale and I sneak away.

We go on the victory tour, which is torture. Being away from Gale is like being away from my soul. But after the endless charade, we return. And Gale is there, waiting for me. Again, everything is perfect.

Then the next Games draw nearer. Even though we act the same, there is a terrible feeling in the air. In our everyday lives, we have a looming depression deep down. We may have to be Mentors. We will be in the public eye again. We have to watch the fighting again, the death.

When the day of the announcement for the Quarter Quell arrives, we all get together at my house. It is one of those spectacles you don't want to see, but you just can't look away. We are all standing around the television, preparing to hear Snow's announcement. Before it starts I hold on to Gale, like I need someone there to protect me.

When Snow reads that card its a good thing Gale is holding me, because I could have been seriously hurt when I faint.

Only one thing rings through my mind before I pass out.

I hate this.

* * *

Next chapter up soon! Comments and ideas welcome!


	5. Preparations

I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I hate this.

I have to go back. I have to leave. I don't know why I am surprised though. How could anything good ever happen in this world. This god forsaken place. How could I ever think I could be happy with Gale? Without Snow ruining it.

When I finally wake up I find everyone around me. My head is on Gale's lap, Katniss is fanning me, Haymitch is pouring a drink. Everyone else seems to have an expression of either shock or worry.

I look up at Gale. He looks sad. I can tell he is trying to compose himself, for me. "Gale?" A single tear runs down his face, and a weak smile appears. He justs looks down at me, stroking my hair.

"It's going to be okay Peeta." He nods. The tear drops from his chin. "It will be." I just turn my head into him, closing my eyes. I don't want to think about what is going to happen. I want to lose myself in Gale's warmth.

"Peeta?" I look up. Katniss is looking into my eyes. "It is going to be okay."

"No it's not!" I can't take this conversation. Full of lies and false hope. "It won't be! We have to go back! And I am not going to send Haymitch in there to be killed! We have to be a part of their terrible games. It's not going to be okay..."

"Stop it Peeta!" She stands up, staring down at Gale and me. Katniss is again taking control. She is the only one who can salvage this situation. The only one who has that power. "We have survived before! We can again! We can beat the Gamemakers! And when its only us left, they won't be able to hurt us, not with all of Panem watching. It is going to be okay Peeta."

I slowly get up, hugging Katniss. The she goes over to Gale. "I will bring him back Gale, I promise." Then they hug. Katniss looks at us both, smiling. "I will see you both tomorrow." Katniss basically forces everyone out go my living room. Leaving Gale and me alone.

Before the door closes, I run into Gale's arms. I am so happy here, I feel like I could hide from the world in Gale's arms.

"Peeta, things will be okay."

I look up at him. "Stop Gale. I don't want to do this. Tomorrow is the reaping. I don't want to spend what may be my last night with you in a lie. I want this night to be perfect." Another tear rolls down his cheek. He nods.

We spend the rest of the night together. Gale makes dinner for us, and we eat almost in silence. We just stare at each other. When we are done Gale takes the plates to the kitchen. "Go upstairs Peeta, I will meet you in a minute." I smile and go upstairs.

I go into my bedroom, and strip down to my boxers. I am wearing Gale's favorite. They have little hearts on them. He likes to make fun of me when I wear them, but they are his favorite. I get into bed, pulling the covers up to my neck. I close my eyes, soaking in my room, and sounds of the forest outside, trying to remember this place. I know I will never see it again. I accept that now.

Gale walks into the room. The sun has just gone down, and a thin light streams into the room from the hallway. He turns it off, closing the door behind him. Moonlight illuminates him, making dark shadows around us.

Gale's eyes are locked with mine, and he slowly walks over to the side of the bed. He takes off his shirt and pants, so that he is in just his boxers. He climbs into bed next to me, and I move over to him so that my head is on his chest. As Gale's arms go around my waist I feel safe again. I want to remember this night when I am in the arena, I know it will sustain me.

The moon is very bright tonight, almost full. I can see Gale's strong features in dark. As I lean over him, I see his expression. He is sad, but too strong to show me, because he knows I won't be able to handle it. I hold his face in my hand. "Gale, I want you to make love to me." He nods, and leans in to kiss me.

My leg slips over his body, feeling his smooth legs spread mine. One of his hands slips to the small of my back, the other grabs my thigh, pulling it up against him. I gasp at the sudden contact, and he smiles. I can feel him give in a little, forgetting what this night means, but then he gets sucked back in.

"Gale. I want this night to be about us. Focus on me. Please." His hand goes to the back of my head, and his eyes look deep into mine. If I see that single tear one more time I am going to start wailing.

"Peeta. I love you so much. I will always remember you, no matter what happens." We kiss again, but this one is true, deep, isolated from our problems and fears.

Our kiss becomes a heated session, Gale's tongue is with mine, and his hand is stroking my leg, trying to get closer to me. I can feel his length, hard and stiff against mine, which is quickly catching up. All that separates us is our boxers. I start grinding into him, needing more contact.

Gale's mouth goes to my neck, biting and kissing, sucking on that one spot that puts me on edge.

I slide my hand down his side, feeling his strong body flexing and sweating under me. Both oh Gale's hands slide down my back, to my boxers, I feel him grip them very hard, and then I feel a loud tear as he rips them down the back. Guess they weren't his favorite. He releases my neck long enough to whisper, "I nee you now Peeta."

I roll over onto my back, and Gale arches up pull down his boxers in one quick motion. Then he is on top of me, pulling my leg up against him, and grabbing our lengths. His pumping is making me so close. And he is kissing my chest.

Suddenly Gale throws back the blankets, and we are revealed to dark light. Gale spreads my legs, and pulls me closer to him. He kisses me strongly, holding my face and one of my legs. Then I reach down and place him at my entrance. We have been together so much lately that I don't even need to be stretched.

Gale looks deep into my eyes, and I nod. Slowly Gale pushes deep into my tight ass, and we both moan and press our foreheads together. When he is all the way in he stops, and I close my eyes. I can't see him right now, being so close, I can't bare to let him go. His hand strokes my face, and I look at him. He is in pain, but its not because of how tight I am.

He pulls all the way, out, then pushes deep again. Then his dick pulls all the way out, and I am gaping. Gale does this to tease me, to put me on the edge. He knows I love it. To feel full and then begging for more. Finally I pull him into me, and I start rocking back and forth. I need Gale to fill me, and he is so big.

He thrusts forcefully, panting with each climax. I grab onto his neck, while feeling his strong back. Gale presses our lips together, and I pant his hame. I am so close, and when Gale grabs my cock I cum all over his hand and my body. As I tighten around him he releases into me, filling me with his essence, I feel warm and safe.

Gale pulls out and lays back. After a moment, I roll over so I am next to him, my head pressed into his chest. I begin to sob. This day, this situation, its all too much. Gale's arms hold me close, and now I am crying too hard, I don't know what to do. My hands go around him, and Gale's tears are stronger now. He makes no noise, he just cries and holds me.

I don't stop until I am asleep, neither does Gale. The night engulfs us, and we are holding onto it with all our strength. Because once tomorrow comes we can never have this again. We can never feel the other.

I will miss this.

* * *

Comments and ideas welcome!


	6. Evacuations

I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I will miss this.

Waking up in Gale's arms, with a low light streaming in. I almost forget what day it is. Then I can feel the dried tears on my face.

Slowly, I get out of bed and put on some clothes. I creep out of the room and downstairs. Its weird, the day has begun normal, but it's not inside me.

I make some toast, burning it, with jam. I hear Gale coming down the stairs. He walks through the doorway, only wearing a pair of boxers. Its warm in the house, I hadn't realized. He stops at the doorway, looking at me, a small smile on his beautiful lips.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He shakes his head. "I will make some oatmeal."

"No." I get up quickly, putting my dishes in the sink. "I want to make it." Gale seems to tired to fight me, like he normally would. He may not have slept at all last night.

Gale sits at the little table in the kitchen, just watching me as I make his breakfast. Its interesting how many more things we can have, since I became a victor. Oatmeal isn't very common in District 12 normally. I finish it, putting the bowl in front of Gale, he eats slowly that first, and then he just picks at it with his spoon. "Is it okay?" I would be happy to make him something else, I always like, liked, making Gale meals.

"No, its good Peeta. I'm just not hungry." He keeps pushing the oatmeal around the bowl.

I look up at the clock, the reaping will begin in one hour. I need to get ready. Should look nice, I guess. I take Gale's hands, making him leave the oatmeal alone and look at me. "I don't want you to come today. Gale."

"Peeta no! I will be there to..."

"No." I say this with more force then I have ever said anything. "I don't want you there. Please Gale. Do this for me." He looks down, conflicted. "Please Gale. I won't be able to bare it."

"Okay Peeta." Gale slowly gets up, puts his bowl in the sink, and leaves the room, I hear him go into the living room and close the doors. He didn't look at me once.

I go upstairs and take a shower. Brush my teeth. Comb my hair. I put on a nice light blue shirt, it goes with my eyes. I sit on my bed, our bed, Gale's bed. Looking around the room I start to cry. I don't make a noise, seeing Gale's things scattered about is too much.

I remember when he took me into the forest, really far. He had prepared a small camp for us the day before, it was next to a spring in a beautiful field. We slept together under the stars, and Gale made love to me. We talked about having children one day, adopting. We talked of getting away from the Capitol, being free, and being together. On the second night, Gale gave me a ring. It was silver, with our names inscribed on the inside. I take the ring from my drawer, I will bring it with me to the arena.

I go downstairs, and when I turn the corner Gale is standing in front of the door, looking at me. He is still in only boxers. I walk forward and Gale runs forward, capturing me in his arms. "I love you Peeta. You are the love of my life. I don't know what I am going to do."

I look him in the eyes, taking his face in one of my hands. "You are going to move on. You are going to live your life." I kiss him. Its soft and gentle. "I love you Gale." He is looking so deep into my eyes that he can see my soul.

Gale lets go of me. I walk around him, and he just stares forward, not watching as I open the door, look back, and leave our home.

Outside, Katniss is waiting for me. She looks sadder then I have ever seen her. "Come on Katniss, we have to go."

* * *

Looking out onto the Capitol from this familiar room on the top floor, I feel the most alone I have ever felt. Katniss would be happy to have me join her in her room for the night, but I want to be alone now. I want to feel this pain so I know I am alive. Ha. Being alive. Won't be a lot of that after the games start. Won't be a lot of anything after the games. No more me. No more Katniss. No more Gale. Gale. At least here, in this terrible room in this terrible place, I can think of Gale. I can think of our time together and feel this pain. Even this pain is better then having never had it. Then having never had Gale.

I will miss this.

* * *

What will happen? Just so you know, anything that isn't changed in the story is the same as in the novels. Comments and ideas welcome!


	7. Implications

I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I cannot handle this.

I won't be able to take a day of lying and smiles, not with the truth breaking my heart every second.

When I wake up to the morning light, I instinctively flip over to face the other half of the bed, but Gale isn't there smiling back at me.

I moan and roll out of bed, sitting on the edge in just my boxers. I put my face in my hands, trying to search for the energy to begin this day. I moan again as I walk across the room and throw something on.

When I walk into the dinning room I find the whole gang. Katniss is dipping bread in hot chocolate, Haymitch is trying to eat something that isn't drowned in liquor, and if Effie's back was any straighter she would be mistaken for a support column. I sit down next to Katniss, and begin filling my plate with an exotic assortment of fruits. "How did you sleep Peeta?"

I look over at Katniss, an expression mixed with annoyance and anguish on my face. "How do you think?" Katniss looks away and Haymitch shoots me a look. Be nice.

I sigh. "I'm sorry Katniss, this is just tough." I take her hand, and force a smile. "How did you sleep?"

She smiles back. "Fine. Little better then last time." After a second she looks up at Effie. "So what's the schedule today? What do you have planned for us?"

Hearing anything about schedules brings Effie back to the conversation, back to her normal, annoyingly cheerful self. "Well, today is the first day of training. And you guys know the deal with that. But we want you guys to make friends this time. Allies."

Katniss immediately jumps up. "No. I don't trust any of them, and I can't stand most of them. I'd rather it just be us."

"You guys will be singled out this year. You were very successful, and people will want to eliminate you quickly. You need friends, allies." Haymitch's experience shines through. It's really annoying.

Katniss still fights. "No, I still don't want any of them. Maybe a few... but..."

I cut her off. "We should listen to him. Any chance we have to survive should be taken." I look at her, almost begging. It is a small chance to get back to Gale.

Her shoulders drop. "Okay. Fine. But I want to choose them." I smile at her. She smiles back, little less happy this time.

* * *

We take the elevator down to the training area. Almost no one is there. After we wait for what seems like an hour, the rest of the tributes arrive, and the coordinator gives her speech. Then the tributes spread around the room. Its so strange seeing so many older tributes.

I turn to my partner. "Let's split up Katniss. It will be the best way for us to meet the most people, learn the most."

She nods back at me, and walks over to some station about fishing.

I decided to go learn about exotic plants. I know that I was limited in that area last time, and god knows where these games will be.

The instructor seems smart, and I begin memorizing the colorful, and surprisingly deadly fauna as well as I can. After only about five minutes I get to a large flower with deep blue petals and red tips. The information packet says it is a rare orchid. I hear a voice behind me, but the instructor is with another tribute in front of me.

"You know that one is really beautiful, but its got some hidden secrets to it, bad ones." The voice is surprisingly close to my ear. "Maybe some good ones too."

I turn my head to find the tribute from District 4 leaning down over me. He is really tall, muscular, sexy I guess. I feel like I haven't noticed that kinda thing since being with Gale. Especially since leaving him.

"You know. The flower." He flashes this sexy, alluring smile at me.

"Well that's what I am here to learn..."

"Finnick. Tribute from District 4." He puts his hand out to shake, and when I grab it he pulls me up, really close to him. He's strong. And apparently about a foot taller then me. From this height I am facing his training suit, which he has unzipped down his chest, revealing even more muscle. His skin is dark and smooth, flawless.

I release his hand, taking a step back. "I'm Peeta, District 12."

"Oh I know. Everyone knows." That subtle, condescending, smile flashes again. I find it so aggravating.

"Well, Finnick, I have a lot to do..." As I begin to move around him he cuts me off, leaning into me again. And again he cuts me off mid-sentence. Aggravating.

"You know Peeta, at the opening parade through the city, and before and afterwords, you know what I noticed?" Now I am starting to get annoyed by this guy. He's not playing the Career, he's not trying to make an alliance (not that Katniss wants him), he's just being annoying. He leans in so close his lips are brushing against my ear. "I noticed you noticing me."

My eyes show a mixture of fear and confusion. How could he know... that? And how could he notice something that didn't even happen? I was too distraught too even look at anyone, how could I have noticed... oh crap. I was in a depressed daze for that entire night, but I do remember a naked, sexy man in basically a fish net. Fuck. I must have stared at him. For too long. Fuck again.

"You were the only one not uncomfortable and awkward around me. And I saw you stealing a few glances." He is still whispering in my ear. I am too shocked and confused to do anything about our uncomfortable proximity.

"Finnick... I..."

Again, he cuts me off. "Don't speak Peeta, I'm not going to expose you, don't worry."

"But I'm not..."

"Oh, I think you are." His hand glides over my crouch, which apparently has become hard with Finnick so close. Fuck. "I know you are."

Finally Finnick walks away, leaving me standing with a hard on and a look of pure shock. What am I going to do? Finnick won't just let this go. What about Katniss? What about Gale?

I cannot handle this.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Comments and ideas welcome!


	8. Expectations

I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I can't stop thinking about him.

All I think of is Finnick, who he is telling, who he is going to tell. When the Capitol will come for me. When they will come for Gale.

I have been very anxious since Finnick talked to me. I haven't been talking to the other tributes, like I should. I have been really quiet with Katniss and Haymitch (and I can't tell them, they have enough on their plate, besides this is so embarrassing), and I am pretty sure that whenever I see Finnick flash that stupid smile at me I run away. I am getting worried that someone will notice soon. I can't let this get around any more.

I can't believe I let myself falter here, in the Capitol. I also feel like I betrayed Gale. That is probably the worst part. I had a serious hard-on when Finnick talked to me, and I have noticed how... attractive Finnick is. I guess that explains how he was able to win the games at such a young age. You really just can't get around his natural beauty.

We have three more days of training and then the interviews. I need to make sure he won't talk before then, and I need to get control of myself before then too.

After arriving at the training area in the morning, Katniss and I split up again. I quickly zero-in on Finnick. He is practicing throwing spears at targets. Very unnerving. I decide to go join him, I need to make sure he keeps his beautiful mouth shut.

He notices me walk over, and he makes that annoying smirk again. "Well hello Peeta. How are we this morning?" At that moment he spears a dummy through the head.

I walk over and pick up a spear. "Fine, how are you?" I miss the target by about 30 feet. That's a great way to scare the other tributes while also getting them to join my alliance.

Again Finnick spears a target. "Don't I just look perfect? I mean, I'm perfect." I want to wipe that smile off his face. As he picks up another spear, he stops and walks over to me. He witnesses another miss of mine. "Now, why would you want to come over and talk to me? Something on your mind my little Peeta?"

I give him a dirty look. "Don't call me that. You know what I am here about."

Finnick walks away from me, readies himself to throw. "You need to make sure I don't talk." Then he spears a dummy right between the eyes. I can taste the irony in this situation. He's got me.

"What do you want Finnick? There are many things a stake here. This is serious."

"Don't I look serious?" He makes a pouting face at me. I hate how every expression he makes still gets to be sexy.

"What do you want?"

Finnick puts down the spear he was about to throw. He begins to walk towards me, close to me. My eyes dart around, making sure no one is nearby, or is watching. "I want something from you Peeta." His body is close to mine, we are almost touching. I just look to the side as he looks down at me, and his hands strokes the side of my arm. I flinch at his touch. "And you want something from me."

"No I don't."

His hand goes to the side of my body, stroking again. His other hand zips his suit down a little. Now his chest is exposed. Both of my hands are down, clenching. My eyes are trying to look elsewhere, trying to find something else to look at. Trying to find something else to focus on than Finnicks mouth which is leaning closer to my ear. "Peeta. I know you want something from me. Tell me what it is."

I finally look him in the eyes. I am pleading, begging. "I want you to stop. I want you to never tell anyone. Please."

His hand goes close to the small of my back, pulling us closer. My eyes are still darting around, making sure no one is watching. We seem to be okay still. For the moment. I need to end this now. "You know what Peeta? That may be true. You may want this to stop. But I also know you want it to keep going. You want to feel more of me. More of me on you." I have a quick intake of breath at the thought.

Then Finnick pulls away. Thank god. That couldn't have gone on much longer. Someone might have seen. I am panting, sweaty. Finnick looks perfectly comfortable. "What do I have to do to get this to stop Finnick?"

"Come to my room tonight. No one will be in your way." He turns around, and walks to a new station. I am left standing alone, dreading so much of my life right now.

* * *

After dinner with everyone, I go to bed early. I just sit in my room, deciding what to do. I need to go to Finnick, I need to end this problem. But how far will I have to go? How far will I go?

I can't help but think of Gale. I feel terrible. I have betrayed him this whole time. I feel like I am trying to protect him, protect us, but I still feel terrible. Because I know I am only lying to myself.

When I know everyone is asleep, I sneak out. All I am wearing is my pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I don't want to make any noise with my shoes. I know I am loud most of the time. I step into the elevator, and press the button that sends me down eight floors. When it opens I am shown a room that is basically the same as on our floor. The furnishings may be a little less lavish, but the layout is exactly the same. I walk through the main living space. The lights are all low, with the view of the city providing the most shadows to the room.

I walk over to the room that would be mine. I just feel like this is the right one, like all the male tributes get the same room. I knock softly on the door. After a moment I hear, "come in".

Very slowly I ease the door open. The room is a light shade of greens and blues. The light is dim. I think I smell candles. Then I see Finnick.

He is standing in the doorway to the bathroom. All he is wearing is a pair of black boxers. His body is completely tan. Every muscle on this body is strong, his chest is so amazing. Even his legs are thick and muscular. But he isn't really toned, he is perfectly smooth everywhere. His bronze hair extends lightly down his chest, into his boxers. He is like a titan. "Close the door Peeta." I step in and close it behind me. I am just staring at him. I feel a mix of awe, shame, and inferiority as I stand before him.

Finnick walks to me. His eyes stare directly at me, very seductively. His eyes match the room, they are beautiful. He stops directly in front of me. I have to look away from him, I feel so bad for doing this.

I feel Finnick's lips on my neck, and I moan at the feeling. His arms slide up my body, pulling us closer as I feel his body press against mine. One hand slides up my shirt, he is feeling my body. I have actually gotten a little stronger since training began.

As his hands move under my clothes, grabbing my butt and thigh, his lips move away from my neck to my ear. "Peeta. I want secrets. Tell me yours, tell me Kantiss's, tell me everyone's. I will make you feel good. You want that don't you?" His lips return to that spot.

I can't seem to understand this. I don't know any secrets. I can't think of anyone's but my own. Why would he want that information anyway? Just so he could blackmail everyone else and sleep with them? "Finnick, I don't have anymore secrets, I don't know anything else. But I will do what you want. Please just stop."

"It's not what I want Peeta, it's what you want." Why does he keep this game going? Why does he so desperately need to think I need to be with him? His hands go lower, and one wraps around my cock, beginning to stroke it, beginning to make it hard for him.

It feels good. No. I close my eyes. Think of Gale. I whisper to myself. "You need to do this. You have to. Do it for Katniss. Do it for your family. Do it for Gale. For Gale."

Suddenly Finnicks lips are gone. His body is gone. He is standing away from me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing Finnick, nothing, just keep going, I will do this." I step towards him to bridge the gap.

Then he steps back again. "No, are you doing this for someone, for someone you love? Someone in 12?" He is looking directly into my soul. This isn't Finnick seducing me, this is really him, trying to understand and talk.

"Yes Finnick. I need to protect him, and Katniss, from Snow and what he will do if he found out." Finnick just looks down slightly, he is thinking to himself, remembering something, or someone. He doesn't even seem to notice me anymore.

"Go Peeta. Go now. I won't tell anyone." Finnick quickly walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He didn't even look at me.

I stand there for a moment, confused, not sure what to do. But then I slowly walk out, back to the elevator, and back to my room. I get into my bed, and all I think of is Gale.

Maybe that was it, about Finnick won't talk. He seemed genuine. Maybe he won't talk and Katniss and I can win. Then we can go home. I can go back to Gale. Maybe I have protected him through all this. But I still betrayed him. How can I ever look at him the same way? How could he ever love me again? But I still love him, I will always love Gale.

I can't stop thinking about him.

* * *

I feel like I have ruined the mood. The next chapter will jump far ahead! Remember, everything that I don't discuss stays the same, I am trying to be somewhat realistic with this.

Questions and comments and ideas welcome! Thanks!


End file.
